


Chained in Gold

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Manipulative Loki, somewhat dub-con, sort of pwp sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same world as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/841892">A Role to Play</a>, but all you really need to know is: Loki has been sent to Asgard as an unfavored son of Laufey, in an attempt to win influence for his home realm.  But he is not content to just be a warm body to fuck or a dog chained to a master that's not of his choosing.  Also, there is shiny jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained in Gold

Loki liked jewelry more than he ever expected.

The first piece he'd been presented with had been an armlet with the crest of Thor's family carved delicately around the length of it, so that as long as he wore it, everyone would know whose bed he warmed at night. No one had said so directly, it was merely meant to show his affiliatition with the royal family, to support his position in Asgard. But all who saw it on him knew precisely what it meant.

He'd hated it, of course, the weight of it that he could never forget and the iron grip it kept on his person always. It might as well have been a literal chain to hold him prisoner, no matter that he could have slipped it off any time he liked. He had painted a perfect smile on his face and let Thor clasp it around his arm before drawing Loki to him hungrily.

Next had been a fine golden circlet that contrasted well against his dark hair, the whorls and swirls connecting the delicate links reminding him of the leaves of the trees in Asgard, still such a novel thing to him even after well over a year since he'd first arrived. He'd hated it as well; it was nothing like the crown he desired, might as well have been a deliberate mockery of it. But he'd smiled and let a handmaiden fix it firmly in place, so that it stayed even when Thor had tossed him back against the pillows of his bed and he writhed under that large body.

Third had been a wide necklace that was like a waterfall of gold across his chest and shoulders, meant for wearing against only bare skin instead of the usual gauzy shirts he preferred in Asgard's heat. There were emeralds studded into the high collar that were a good match for his eyes and it complemented the circlet still in his hair. He'd expected the necklace to be a heavy presence on his chest, to weigh him further down until he could barely breathe from it.

But he liked the way it clinked and jingled faintly when he moved, the delicate work of the piece surprisingly smooth against his skin. Even in the hot Asgardian sun, it never became too heated or suffocating and, though he would rather have had any number of different gifts, Loki supposed he hadn't hated that one as much as those that came before it.

When Thor had hauled him up to press his back against the warm stone walls of his chambers, wrapping Loki's legs high around his waist as he pressed thick, blunt fingers against Loki's entrance, even then the necklace hadn't bitten into his skin when Thor was flush up against him. To be fair, it was hard to notice anything else when that huge cock of Thor's was spearing him open and thrusting insistently into him, the rough wall behind him far more of a concern than any jewelry he'd been wearing. But he hadn't hated it entirely, his smile a little less forced when he'd been first given it.

After that there were bangles for his wrists and ankles, they chimed together pleasantly every time he walked or when Thor grabbed one of his legs to slide it over a broad shoulder as he fucked so very slowly into Loki. The long moans Thor dragged out of him were punctuated with more chimes as they rocked together and Loki knew Thor enjoyed the sound of them both. So he'd smiled when he'd accepted them, so much more practiced at it now, and kept them on nearly always, winding the prince of Asgard just that much more neatly around his fingers.

There had been another necklace, another high choker, but this time the slide of gold was down his back in a single heavy chain with a perfect golden ring at the end that fell to the small of his back. He'd worn it for perhaps no more than an hour, still just barely into the mid-morning before Thor had pulled him into an empty warroom and bent him over the massive table littered with parchment and missives and sketches of half-formed troop plans.

It might have been a chance to learn something interesting about the king's politics and defense strategies, surrounded by scraps of information here like this, but Thor was fever hot where he was pressing up against Loki and very insistent. As soon as the scarves around his waist were undone and dropped to the floor along with his pants, his buttocks were being drawn apart to expose him completely to Thor's ministrations and it wasn't long before slick fingers breeched him and worked him quickly open. Then Thor thrust into him hard and fast, stealing the breath from Loki's lungs as he was fucked furiously hard against the table, one of Thor's hands smoothing down the line of his spine to keep him flat against its surface.

It had always been obvious that Thor enjoyed seeing Loki in the gifts he gave, that he enjoyed fucking Loki while wearing them, and that it was not an opportunity to be missed. Loki smiled with every gift, wore them immediately, and made sure Thor saw him. Made sure that Thor wanted to fuck him hard enough to make him moan, even if those moans and sobs and desperate pleas for more were more genuine than he'd have liked. This was not a path he would come back from, Thor Odinson would have all of him and that was a deal he'd willingly made.

Thus there was no reason to chastise himself when he first became happy to receive a gift from Thor. It had been after a long campaign that had taken Thor all the way to Muspelheim for nearly three weeks, long enough that Loki almost missed him, almost missed the sated feeling of a thorough fucking. He'd become accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as Thor, the lack of him there suddenly strange and off-putting.

As soon as word of Thor's return reached him, Loki had inhaled deeply and smoothed his features into a perfect welcoming expression. He pushed aside the aberrant flutter in his stomach and paid little attention to the growing curiosity in his chest. Thor would present his gift when he wanted, no sense making it too easy by being overly eager for it.

Then Thor was there, as large and looming and bright as ever, a shining golden belt in his hand. It was made of a double row of golden coins and a fine golden mesh underneath that had shimmering dragon scales woven into it. The scales alone would have made it worth more than all of his other jewelry combined, save for the armlet with the House of Odin's crest upon it, and was quite possibly the most exquisite thing Loki had ever seen. Thor handed it easily over to him, like it was nothing, and Loki's breath could not quite even out.

Thor helped him secure it around his waist and somehow it fit perfectly, the shower of gold across his hips and thighs catching the light to be nearly blinding. Later that night, Loki wore nothing else but the belt and the armlet, having shoved Thor back onto the bed and climbed onto his lap, uncaring at how eager he seemed. Loki wasted no time slicking Thor's cock up and twisting his fingers into himself just enough to be prepared.

There was nothing gentle about it, Loki did not try to seduce or play coy, but let the heat of his gaze meet Thor's own, as those large hands settled on his hips, warmer than the gold that was draped around them. As soon as he was ready, Thor's hands were on his ass to spread him open as Loki guided the head of Thor's cock to his hole and sank down hard on him. The belt around his waist--the most incredible thing Loki had ever owned and it had been given so easily, because Thor thought he would like it, because Thor had at some point become better at finding things Loki genuinely wanted--it was so finely made that it barely more than jingled as he moved, the chains clinking together softly.

Thor's cock burned its way into him and Loki panted with the effort of adjusting to it so quickly, his thighs trembling faintly as Thor moved his hands there, sliding up and down the length of them, lifting up the scales of the belt to run the pad of his thumb along the underside of Loki's swollen and red cock. Loki wasted little time in rising up again and sinking back down, establishing a punishing rhythm that made him ache in such a sweet way. He would have wrapped one hand around his own neglected arousal to work himself into release more quickly, but Thor captured his wrists and held them away, so that Loki would have to come on Thor's cock alone.

It didn't matter, he bounced hard in Thor's lap, moaning at how filled he was and enjoying the almost painful feel of the delicate gold belt against his aching cock and balls, and it didn't take long before Thor was groaning with him. It was several minutes more of frenzied riding before Loki finally climaxed and his thighs burned from the exertion, his hole was raw and swollen from the abuse, and his lungs could barely draw enough air, but he kept fucking himself on Thor's cock through his release, supported by Thor's grip on him and helping him along.

Loki refused to let Thor flip them over to finish himself off, he enjoyed the belt's quiet jangling as he moved up and down too much now. Instead, Thor braced himself more firmly against the bed and thrust upwards, only a few minutes more before he finally came inside Loki with a strangled moan. They panted together for awhile, Loki's thoughts too hazy and distant to unravel either of their actions this night, just enjoying the cooling of his skin and the feeling of Thor's softening cock still in him. This would be an important moment for him, Loki knew, but that was for later.

Right now, he just enjoyed the way Thor looked at him with open enthrallment and the way Thor's hands were gentle on him in a way that he did not need but would accept as a victory and the gold that still shimmered in both their laps.

Loki enjoyed the jewelry more than he expected and soon came to request specific pieces that Thor was glad to acquire for him. He'd never been given much gold on Jotunheim, too much the unfavored prince to waste such things on in a land that had little to spare. But here, even when Asgard was flush with gold everywhere one looked, Loki's was by far the most rare and valuable.

If he was going to chain himself to this place and this god, his chains would be the finest gold in all the Nine Realms.


End file.
